


[Podfic] far from here we have insight

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] To See You There [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I need to sit up for this?" he asks, and she's struck for a second just the way that the question is his, sounds just like himself, and should sound stupid or thoughtless or something, and doesn't - because he knows exactly what she is, because he knows exactly what she is right now as she sits here, and he's still asking that question, that way, because it's what he'd ask anyone. Because he's tired and drowsy and he'd rather stay where he is, but that means he'll stay drowsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] far from here we have insight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[far from here we have insight]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504005) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> My first stab at podfic, for tumblr user star-anise. Technically not the series she was requesting, but part of the same universe, and I figured a good test run.
> 
> part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Insomnia; Natasha has issues; idiosyncratic relationships; Trust; Barton-Romanoff European Murder Tour 

Podfic length: 11 min 32 sec

Downloads (& streaming):

[https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B9lkg2diCCDyfnl2aXdoU0tZbVZuZ1Nsc3VmR2J3LWNEbEoxM0V0YTB4R19OU1ZPVUxadkk&usp=sharing](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B9lkg2diCCDyfnl2aXdoU0tZbVZuZ1Nsc3VmR2J3LWNEbEoxM0V0YTB4R19OU1ZPVUxadkk&usp=sharing)

**ETA:** I've cleaned up and re-uploaded the audio file, so if you downloaded it before 6/30/15 you might want to re-download it. :)


End file.
